The present invention relates to the field of electric beverage makers, particularly including coffee makers. In the past, such beverage makers were sized to brew multiple servings at once, often resulting in the brewed beverage becoming stale or bitter by the time it was consumed when only one person was present to consume the beverage. Alternatively, another approach was to brew a single serving directly in the cup from which the beverage was later consumed. This alternative approach resulted in a need or desire to dispose of the coffee grounds or tea bag before consumption and required some means to heat water in the cup. One such heater was an immersion heater which was then required to be removed from the cup and stored until the next use. Another approach was to place the cup in a microwave oven for heating, provided the cup was compatible with such an approach. Microwave heating resulted in unsatisfactory operation when the cup or mug was formed or coated with microwave absorptive material, since then even the handle became excessively hot and uncomfortable or dangerous to grasp.
The present invention overcomes such shortcomings of the prior art by providing a single serving beverage maker which enables successive delivery of fresh, single servings of a heated beverage by utilizing a multiple serving water storage reservoir in combination with a single serving measuring reservoir to dispense the successive single servings of the heated beverage.